


Oh no! He's hot!

by LunaCipher101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, more to come at a later date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCipher101/pseuds/LunaCipher101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Dipper Pines. I am utterly and and completely in love with a godforsaken demon.<br/>A Dream Demon that goes by the name Bill Cipher. How has this happened exactly. Well let me explain by starting at the beginning. The beginning being about a week after my twins, Mabel, and My 16th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no! He's hot!

My name is Dipper Pines. I am utterly and and completely in love with a godforsaken demon. A Dream Demon that goes by the name Bill Cipher. How has this happened exactly? Well let me explain by starting at the beginning. The beginning being about a week after my twins, Mabel, and My 16th birthday. 

I sighed as I sat on the roof of the Mystery Shack. My legs hanging over the side as I watched the sun start to set. The Blue sky slowly fading to a mixture of light pinks, oranges, and purples, eventually to fade to black with specks of bright stars. For some reason watching the sunset and the sky darkens and the stars come out has always relaxed me, but today it didn’t work. 

For the past two weeks or so Bill Cipher has been invading my dreams and just being a flat out bother. He would throw deer teeth, eternally screaming heads, and and comments that were both insulting and complimentary. However, i haven’t heard from him in about two days now. He’s planning something I just know it. I don’t know what is problem is but next time I see if him I am getting answers out him. 

“Heya Pine Tree!” I jumped with a startled squeak. I quickly stood and spun around to see a familiar floating triangle. Bill floated with his usual air of arrogance and sadistic charm that only he could do. 

“What are you doing here Bill?” I scowled as he floated closer. 

“Aww! I can’t come visit my favorite meatsack?” I huffed and spun around so my back was to him and crossed my arms. 

“No you can not. You’ve been visiting me for close to two whole weeks and then you suddenly disappear for two days without a warning, you stupid dorito.” I said, completely forgetting about what I wanted to do when I saw Bill. 

A golden glow appeared to came from behind me but I refused to look. I’m curious as to to what Bill was doing but I was mad and didn’t want to indulge my curiosity. 

“Oh Pine Tree~!” I heard Bill sing. “Why don’t you look at my little project I worked so hard on for you~!” My curiosity was definitely rearing its scaly head right now. But i would not look.

“No way Bill. I’m angry at you so I won’t indulge you in your whims.” I growled. I heard some shuffling and then a dark chuckle that sent chills up my spine and an odd heat in my stomach. 

“All right Pine Tree. I just got one thing to say to ya.” Bill hummed. 

“And What would you question be?” I was quickly spun around by blackened hands that quickly shifted to hold my face. My hands automatically flew apart and grabbed the arms of the arms that were attached to the hands holding me. 

I froze. 

In front of me stood a handsome man. He was probably a year or two older than is was. He black dress shoes and pressed and black slacks. He was wearing a yellow long-sleeved button shirt. The sleeves had a black design that resembled bricks. He also had on a black vest with a golden chain hanging from a pocket on the left side. His skin was a nice smooth caramel tan. I urge to see if it tasted similar. 

The man had bright blonde and black hair. His eyes, or eye as his right was covered by a black eye patch, were black slits on a white background. His nose was finely arched. The mans lips were twisted up in a cocky, teeth-baring, smirk. He was also a few inches tall than me. 

I frowned even as I could feel the blush start to from. I opened my mouth demand who he was when he spoke those damning words that confirmed everything. 

“ Admit it! You missed me!”

One thought circles around my head in a nonstop hurricane. 

Oh no! He’s hot!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue this please leave comments, kudos, or anything else! Until then this will be a simple oneshot.


End file.
